Dewpelt's Destiny
by JustNicula
Summary: "The courage with the water of new shall ignite the beginning of the most unexpected of choices." Dewkit knew it! She just knew it. She knew something was strange. Her best friend wasn't Clan-borne, her mentor was slightly insane- and why were four starry cats following her?


SwiftClan

**Leader- **Silverstar, a handsome muscular gray-silver tom with silver eyes, gray chest and left foot, and a white-tipped tail. (Father of Dewkit, Streamkit, and Sapkit.) (**A,** Bravepaw.)

**Deputy-** Icefur, a beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes, a pale gray chest, and a scar on her shoulder. (**A,** Hollypaw)

**Medicine Cat-**

Emberflame, a ginger tom with blue eyes. His tail is a mix of orange, red, black, and yellow, looking like fire. ( **A, **Tigerpaw.)

**Warriors- **

Clearclaw, a light brown tom with brown leopard spots. **A,** Yewpaw.

Moonheart, a silver she-cat with green eyes. (Dewkit's older sister.) (**A,** Thunderpaw.)

Padfoot, a jet-black muscular tom with stormy grey eyes who loves to joke. (**A, **Prongspaw.)

Moontail, a sand-colored tom with blue eyes and a scruffy appearance. (**A,** Streampaw.)

Clamfoot, a pale gray tom with light yellow-gray tabby markings and lynx-like face.

Freshnose, a light sand-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes. (A, Sappaw)

Strikefast, a fierce dark gray tom with dark tabby markings. Has one black eye and one amber eye. (**A,** Dewpaw.)

Suntail, a ginger she-cat with dark yellow stripes on her tail and amber eyes. (**A, **Ivypaw.)

Treepelt, a brown tom with white socks, light brown tail, and a few light brown spots.

Hollyblaze, a fierce black she-cat with amber eyes. **A**, Mothpaw

Stonefrost, a brown tabby tom with blue eyes. **A,**Rowanpaw

Driftfur, a dark gray she-cat with grey eyes. (Sister to Padfoot)

Laketail, a white tabby tom with black markings and blue eyes.

Shrewstep, a mousy brown tom with amber eyes.

Gingerpelt, a small ginger she-cat with brown eyes and a wide grin.

**Queens-**

Mischeifeye, a crème-colored tabby queen with blue eyes. (Mother to Prongskit and Hollykit.)

Nightwing, a dark blue-black queen with lynx-markings, gray ears, and amber eyes. (Mother to Dewkit, Sapkit, and Streamkit.)

Breezefur, a black queen with a light-yellow stripe down her back and green eyes. (Mother to Ivykit, Aquakit, and Thunderkit.)

Roseheart, a small ginger tabby queen with black markings- almost like tiger-stripes- and amber eyes. (Mother to Lilykit and (*)Bravekit.)

**Apprentices- **

Yewpaw, a large white tom with black eyes and twitchy-whiskers.

Rowanpaw, a small chesnut tabby tom with yellow eyes and a quirky side.

Mothpaw, a fluffy brown she-cat with green eyes and a long tail.

**Kits-**

Prongskit, a light brown tom with a white tail, hazel eyes, and few white spots.

Hollykit, a beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a sneer.

Dewkit, a dark black-blue she-cat with light-blue lynx-markings, white toes, long fur, and a white-tipped tail.

Sapkit, a rusty-ginger tom with amber eyes and black-tipped tail. He is shy.

Streamkit, a light blue-silver tom with broad shoulders, blue eyes, and a white belly.

Ivykit, a gray she-cat with yellow eyes, long fur, and black feet.

Aquakit, a perky dark-brown tabby she-cat with clear blue-green eyes.

Thunderkit, a black tom with rare yellow tail, chest, muzzle, scruff, and ears. He has yellow eyes.

Tigerkit,a bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, black tabby markings, and a tiger-striped tail.

Bravekit, a brown tom with a light-to-dark brown tail -tipped with white- darker brown lynx-markings, and clear blue eyes.

**Elders-**

Thorntongue, a dark brown tom with amber eyes, a stumpy tail, and sharp senses including eyes, scent, hearing, and tounge.

Robinwind, a light gray crippled she-cat with blue eyes. Youngest elder.

Telltale, a dark gray tom with a rasping voice. Oldest cat in the clan and knows many stories.

DuskClan

**Leader-**Eaglestar, a fierce brown tom with a white paw and yellow eyes.

**Deputy- **Frozensand, a sand colored tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Quillfur, a gray-and-white tom with tufty fur.

**Apprentices-**

Dreampaw, a light silver she-cat with unusual purple eyes.

Mistpaw, a ginger tom with a fierce nature.

EarthClan

**Leader- **Windstar, a white she-cat with red eyes and a calm air.

**Deputy- **Wildvine, a gray she-cat with long fur and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** Shiverfoot, a small silver she-cat with big blue eyes.

**Warriors-**

Echonight, a black she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes.

StreamClan

**Leader- **Brookstar, a powerful dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy-** Oakwind, a chestnut-colored tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** Ferretclaw, a brown-and-white tabby tom with smooth fur.

**Apprentices-**

Weedpaw, a brown tom with yellow eyes.

Applepaw, a tabby ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Elders-** Whisperwing, a strange ginger tom with white yellow eyes and many secrets.

**LifeWoods/StarClan-**

**Lifestar, **leader of LifeWoods. A large, pale ginger tom with one black eye and one silver eye.

**Soulstar****,** a large silver tom with black eyes.

Heartstar, a large whitish-pink she-cat with red eyes.

Lightstar, a white tom with blue eyes.

Darkstar, a small black she-cat with silver eyes.

Karmafang, a fierce black she-cat with a white back and underside, black flanks, amber eyes, a light gray-yellow tipped tail, and light gray-yellow ears.

Fatefur, a gray tom with white spots, light brown chest-fur, and white toes.

Destinypath, a large silver tom with a black tail, gray chest, gray socks, and red eyes. Very calm and gentle.

Timestar, a gray she-cat with calico patterns, lynx-marks, and amber eyes.

Larkstar, a light ginger she-cat with bright brown eyes.

Harshclaw, a large black-brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Quickpaw, a small light-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Smallfur, a small brown she-cat with green eyes.

Largetail, a big gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Lostkit, a fluffy white tom-kit with big red eyes.

*Leafstar, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

*Firestar, a handsome ginger tom with green eyes.

Lightningstar, a black tom with sharp yellow eyes.

Waterkit, a light brown she-kit with blue eyes.

*Nightstar, a black tom with yellow eyes.

Posionstar, a white tom with peculiar black swirls.

Redstar, a red tabby tom.

Orangestar, a flat-faced tom with ginger fur.

Yellowstar, a gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Greenstar, a ginger tom with green eyes.

*Bluestar, a powerful she-cat with blue-gray fur and blue eyes.

Purplestar, a small black tom with violet eyes.

Violetstar, a beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes.

Whitestar, a large white tom with blue eyes.

*Blackstar, a white tom with black feet.

Goldstar, a golden tabby she-cat with silver eyes.

+ Silverstar, a handsome muscular gray-silver tom with silver eyes, gray chest and left foot, and a white-tipped tail.

Dewstar, a silver-blue tom with yellow eyes.

Twigstar, a powerful lioness.

Sparkstar, a small brown-red tabby tom with silver eyes.

Mudstar, a small brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Lionstar, a large lion with a golden mane and amber eyes.

Leopardstar, a large she-leopard with blue eyes.

Tigerstar, a large tigeress with orange eyes.

Lynxstar, a large tom-lynx with yellow eyes.

Flatstar, a brown tiger-striped tom with a flat face.

*Crookedstar, a multi-colored tabby with a crooked jaw.

Shortstar, a small gray tabby she-cat.

*Tallstar, a black-and-white tom with a long tail.

Moonstar, a silver she-cat with blue eyes.

*Sunstar, a yellow-ginger tom with amber eyes.

*Pinestar, a dark red tom with green eyes.

DarkForest

Secretstar, a harsh black she-cat.

Ebonyclaw, a black she-cat with green eyes and a glare.

Gorsefoot, a sandy-brown tabby tom.

Falcon, an extremely large brown tabby tom with yellow-orange eyes and dark markings. He was unfairly sent to DarkForest because of his mate, Firetail, who accused him of killing their kits and leader, when she actually had done it. He is very quiet, preferring to stand in the back and not attack, though loud around friends…if he had any. He often lingers at the border, hoping to see his sister, Roseheart. They were separated and sent to different Clans at birth.

Cats outside of Clans

Starlight, a calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Claw, a fierce black tom with white stripes and red eyes.

Wheat, a sand-colored tom.

Scartalon, a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Erin, a light brown tabby with green eyes. Very nervous.

Pebbletail, a large brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

* From original series/Super-Edition

+ From this series.

(*) Adopted.

( ) Later on Apprentice.

SUMMARY-

PROPHECY:

"_The fight against darkness of air will fail. The light shall only be won if the three of noblest are free…" released by the silent water and the courage. And the unexpected shall either light the flame of new beginnings or… extinguish it. _

**Dewpelt's Kits-**

Lightkit/paw/claw- a pure white tom with amber eyes.

Darkkit/paw/fern- a small black tom with green eyes and long fur.

Goldenkit/paw/heart- a golden tabby tom who loves to jump around and has yellow eyes.

Silverkit/paw/soul- a silver tom (Looks exactly like Silverstar) with silver eyes. (Medicine Cat)

Sparkkit/paw/step/star- a small rusty-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white-tipped tail. Has one black foot and three white feet. VERY excitable. Her later mate is Rabbitfoot, who is a reincarnated version of Falcon.


End file.
